


Trolls: The Nation

by MacaronParisPretty



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Dreamworks, Dwarves, Elves, Fan Comics, Human, Original Character(s), Trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaronParisPretty/pseuds/MacaronParisPretty
Summary: Trolls and Bergens, those are the only species right? I mean there are other kinds of trolls and maybe other kinds of Bergen’s...but what is this strange creature...and what are they doing with their hands?
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Page 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished the last panel QwQ yey me!


	2. Page 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Poppy hiding from her groom with her big hair?

[Watch the speed animation here.](https://youtu.be/crvU7mB9Zf8)


	3. Support me on patreon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supporting me on Patreon will give you benefits 💖💖💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.patreon.com/WiccanStarDustArt


	4. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some notes...nothing important

So...page 3 is up on Patreon! And will be on AO3 in about a week. As for page 4, I am going to take a small hiatus, mostly due to my hands...they’ve been severely bothering me...but no worries I’ll be back to drawing as soon as possible!


	5. Page 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it’s Friday, that means a new page! Yay!


	6. Page 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On hiatus for a while


	7. Page 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still on hiatus


End file.
